The genus Curcuma contains over 80 species of rhizomatous herbs of which many have significant value as medicines, dyes and spices (Islam 2004). Curcuma amada Roxb. is an important member of the genus commonly known as mango ginger due to the raw mango-like aroma of the rhizome. It has a morphological and phylogenic resemblance with ginger (Zingiber officinale) but imparts mango (Mangifera indica) flavor. Mango flavor is in part attributed to cis-ocimene among the 68 volatile aroma components present in the essential oil of mango ginger rhizome (Achut and Bandyopadhyaya 1984; Srinivas et al. 1989; Singh et al. 2002; Singh et al. 2003). Ethnobotanically, it is used for treating stomach aches, itching, skin diseases, bronchitis, asthma, hiccough and inflammation due to injuries (Kirtikar and Basu 1984; Warrier et al. 1994). It is also described as a useful agent against inflammation of the mouth, ulcers of the male genitalia, scabies, lumbago and stomatitis (Kirtikar and Basu 1984; Warrier et al. 1994; Hussain et al. 1992). The ethanol extract of Curcuma amada displayed antifungal activity and broad spectrum of antibacterial activity against several strains (Policegoudra et al. 2011). In addition to a sequiterpene dimer ‘difurocumenonol’ (Policegoudra et al. 2007a) and a substituted sesquiterpene ‘amadannulen’ (Policegoudra et al. 2007b), six diterpinoids have been isolated so far from the rizhiomes of mango ginger, of which the (E)-labda 8(17), 12-diene-15, 16 dial is the major ingredient (Singh et al. 2010; Sheeja and Nair 2012). The (E)-labda-8(17), 12-diene-15,16 dial, a novel dialdehyde isolated from the chloroform extract of rhizomes of Curcuma amada has anti-tubercular activity against Mycobacterium tuberculosis H37Rv strain in BACTEC-460 assay (Singh et al. 2010). This compound is also reported to have antifungal activity against several Candida species, mosquitocidal activity against Aedes aegyptii larvae and cytotoxicity against KB cervical carcinoma cells (Sheej a and Nair 2012; Sheej a and Nair 2014).
C. amada is among the less-investigated species within the genus Curcuma, especially for its anticancer and other medicinal properties. However, it is a well-described herb in the Indian Ayuvedic system of medicine (Kirtikar and Basu 1984; Warrier et al. 1994; Hussain et al. 1992). Pharmacologically, mango ginger has been used against a variety of human ailments. Traditionally, it is used for treating skin allergies (Majumdar et al. 2000), stomach problems (Hussain et al. 1992), and hypercholesterolemia (Pachauri and Mukherjee 1970). It has also been shown to possess antioxidant (Chirangini et al. 2004; Niranjan et al. 2003) and antibacterial activity (Chandrana et al. 2005; Ghosh et al. 1980). More than 130 chemical constituents have been reported in C. amada rhizomes, of which 121 have been identified (Jatoi et al. 2007). Policegoudra et al. (Policegoudra et al. 2007a; Policegoudra et al. 2010) have identified difurocumenonol, a new antimicrobial compound from mango ginger rhizome. The major chemical components of mango ginger rhizome that have been reported include (E)-labda-8(17), 12-diene-15, 16 dial (Singh et al. 2010; Sheeja and Nair 2014), starch, phenolic acids, volatile oils, curcuminoids and terpenoids like difurocumenonol, amadannulen and amadaldehyde (Policegoudra et al. 2011). However, it is not clear whether curcuminoids are in fact a constituent of mango ginger rhizome which has a pale yellow color similar to ginger and not orange as in turmeric. Discrepancies in the literature may occur, due in part to misidentification of raw materials. For example, species such as Curcoma mangga referred to as mango-like turmeric contains curcuminoids and (E)-labda 8(17), 12-diene-15, 16 dial (Malek et al. 2011). Compounds such as difurocumenonol and amadaldehyde have been demonstrated to possess anticancer activity (Policegoudra et al. 2010; Gonzalzez et al. 2010).